


Lucid (A Sonic fanfic)

by glitter_vibez, keef_go_brrr



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Sad, What Have We Created, ahahah .__., might be long, might cry, sorry if you do, this might not end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_vibez/pseuds/glitter_vibez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keef_go_brrr/pseuds/keef_go_brrr
Summary: This story is in progress, no chapter has been posted yet.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog





	Lucid (A Sonic fanfic)

**Lucid**

**Prologue **  
\----------****


End file.
